The present invention is directed to upright wall panel systems of the type typically used in an office environment. These systems generally include a series of upright wall panels joined together in aligned or transverse relationship to divide large open areas into smaller work spaces.
In some cases, work surfaces are supported on the upright panel system. For example, a work surface may be cantilevered to a portion of the upright panel system at an appropriate height, such that the upright panel system supports the weight of the work surface. These solutions, however, present a number of problems. For example, it can be difficult to utilize structure in the panel system that can support the weight of a work surface (and the accessories typically placed on the work surface). It can be particularly difficult to attach work surfaces at the top rail of a panel system, because these systems generally utilize the top rail for mounting an aesthetically pleasing top cap or an accessory such as a privacy screen or shelving unit.